


I practically RAISED him!

by Natural_Law



Series: The Angst Files [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, ok so philza's a bad dad :D i mean he tries but still lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law
Summary: AliveBur/Wilbur gets into an argument with Philza.Inspired off of -  https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ7y9LJV/plsno more heartbreakingCross Posted Over on  Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/story/254286033-i-practically-raised-him
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The Angst Files [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012629
Comments: 23
Kudos: 262
Collections: Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have





	I practically RAISED him!

**Author's Note:**

> yuh

God, where did it all start?  
  
They were having an amazing day, Wilbur and Tommy, they really were.  
They cracked jokes, they pranked each other, they had _bonding moments,_ something their father never gave them.

  
Oh- and speaking of the _fucking_ devil, said man comes home.

..  
AFTER **_TWO WEEKS_** _, He NOW DECIDES, to come back...?!  
  
_They were better off without him.

Wilbur gives a pointed glare at Phil, who only responds with a tired smile.  
"Hey kiddos, I gotta take a nap-"  
  
"So that's it? No 'Hey Kids! How are you's? No 'Are you alright's?... Wow.. such a shit father." Wilbur crosses his arms.

Phil blinks, fully awake now. "Excuse me?" He says in a quiet tone.  
"Yeah, you heard me." He pauses. "Tommy, go to your room."  
  
"But I-"  
"Now, Me and 'Dad' have to have a talk." Seeing he couldn't win, so he huffs, heading upstairs to his room.  
  
Once Wilbur's made sure Tommy was in his room, he whips around. "Now, you piece of shit-" Phil glares at him. "Don't speak to your-" "My what?? My _father?? Oh, I'm sorry, **I wasn't aware I even had one!"**_ He notices how Phil flinches, and smiled.  
"You know what? CaptainSparklez did a better job than you did, you know? He helped me take care of Tommy, he _was there_ when _you weren't._ "  
  
"I- Look.... Wilbur, I tried my best! I really did! It's both of your fault you two couldn't handle one single job- _not fuck things up_." Phil says. "I get Sparklez helped, but I know you too! You-" He falters...when..  
That's when Wilbur stops. He stops, and looks at Phil with a bewildered look.   
  
" _...Our...? Faults...?_ " He smiles, before giving a frustrated laugh. _**"OUR, FUCKING FAULTS?! PHILZA MINECRAFT-"** _Phil's eyes widened. _**"YOU WEREN'T AROUND!! YOU WERE NOT AROUND FOR US!!"  
  
**_He takes a deep breath.   
  
"...Wilbur.. I-"  
  
He cuts him off like a knife cuts butter. _**"I am more of a father to Tommy then you ever were!"  
  
**__**"I was there for him every time he got sick!"**_ _Wilbur's hands trembled. W-What did Dad say what to do again? Give Tommy his medicine, but- but which kind? He never specified-  
  
**"I RAISED HIM!!"**_ _Wilbur kneels down, ruffling the blonde child's hair, with a small smile. "If it's any consolation, I'm proud of you Tommy. Good job."_ _The child gives a sheepish smile, before he drops the papers containing his grades, as he hugs Wilbur, who hugs back tightly._

 _ **"I FED HIM!"** Wilbur was struggling to force the young child to eat his damn vegetables, when all of a sudden, he says, "You know what Tommy?! If you won't eat your vegetables, I guess we aren't going to buy that Cow Plushie you always loved." _  
_The child's eyes went wild, as he suddenly started eating the vegetables. Admittedly, Wilbur didn't like using that threat- but he's gotta do what he's gotta do to get this kid to eat. **  
  
"I TAUGHT HIM EVERYTHING HE KNEW!!" **__Wilbur plays music. He is at peace when all of a sudden Tommy climbs up, sitting on the desk. "Teach me." He says. "Teach you what exactly, gremlin child?" He raises an eyebrow. "Teach me how to play the guitar!"  
__He is admittedly surprised, at the request, but he smiles heavily. "Of course, Toms." Tommy smiles more. "Yay! Thank you Wilby!"  
  
  
  
  
_Philza is taken back by his words. He has yet to realize how he greatly he had fucked up. "....W...Wi-.." He goes to speak, but he cuts himself off this time, afraid to add fuel to the flame of anger that has sparked and raged in Wilbur.  
  
He takes a deep sigh, continuing. _"But you decided to go on adventures, Trips. You chose...him, over us. You chose your best friend, over us!!"_  
He remembered how many events Phil never really made it to because he was too busy hanging out with Techno.

  
He was a hypocrite, for him saying, 'Friends are temporary. Family is forever.' It means through ups and downs, good and bad, sunny days and rainy days family will always be there when you need them the most. Friends can go away but family is always there to stay. And- what ever happened to 'cherish your family'??  
  
They weren't aware that Techno hadn't left. He stood there, eyes wide behind his mask.   
  
  
"I'M SORRY!" The scream clawed at his throat, it was hoarse, rough. "WILBUR! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME!" He doesn't know what else to say expect for that.   
  
But Wilbur doesn't do that. Instead, he turns around, clenching his fists. "It's too late."  
  
Silence, well, it wasn't fully silent- it wasn't thanks to Phil's breath, which was uneven, fast, he was close to _goddamn tears. The guilt finally caught up to him, started eating him slowly, eating him alive._

Wilbur walks past him, going to go to Tommy. However, he stops, turning his head back to look at Phil with his blurry vision, his vision itself obscured by tears. _**"I don't want you anywhere near Tommy."  
  
**_Then, he heads upstairs.

Phil falls to his knees, sobbing.   
Techno is not sure what to do- move forward? Console his friend? Stand there? He was frozen, unsure.  
  
  
As for Phil, he kept muttering- _"I failed them"_ over and over again.

I mean..

It's true, isn't it?

God, he fails the people who needed him most. 

**Author's Note:**

> TikTok - overusgared_latte  
> Twitter - @ER73180423  
> Wattpad - HypocriticalBev
> 
> bye


End file.
